


In Singapore

by books_actually



Category: Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears (2020), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Post-Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_actually/pseuds/books_actually
Summary: After COT, Jack and Phryne are travelling home and staying at Singapore for a few days. Phryne leaves their hotel room every night and Jack feels that something is not right.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

The nights in Singapore at this time of the year were hot. But it was not the heat giving trouble to Senior Detective Inspector Jack Robinson. The reason behind his uneasiness was a certain Lady Detective by the name of Phryne Fisher, or more precisely, the absence of said woman.

It was the third consecutive night in which he went to bed with her by his side and woke up completely alone.

The first time it happened, she justified herself saying it was a case of insomnia, which she had decided to deal with a trip to the hotel bar that was open all hours.

He did not question it any further, it was a perfectly reasonable explanation and she was free to do whatever she pleased. He was only curious and wished to make sure everything was alright with her.

The second time, it was a midnight snack, she said. Apparently, dinner had not been her favourite and she got hungry during the night.

Now, the third time. Jack was sure something was amiss.

It really was confusing him. Sometimes she fancied a longer night of dancing and drinking, and they agreed that she should stay at parties, if she wanted to, when he went to rest. It was normal for him to go to bed alone and wake up with her by his side. But not the contrary.

Perhaps she did not like to sleep next to him anymore? Was she getting tired of him? Wanting to go on new adventures without him but not knowing how to tell him? No, this line of thought was wrong. This line of thought was a product of his own insecurities, not Phryne’s character. They had addressed these matters when their relationship moved on to the next stage. She was not a cruel woman, if she had grown tired of him, she would have told him. She could not be tired of him; it made no sense. Nothing made sense in his head at the moment. They had grown so much closer, they had shared such wonderful experiences and had confided in each other all their past, present and future hopes, dreams, and secrets. Certainly, if she were getting bored by him, they would not have made passionate love, just a few hours ago.

Something was off, he just needed to find out what. He could interrogate her when she came back but perhaps pressuring her at unreasonable hours would not obtain the desired result. Then it occurred to him, the following night, he would drink a strong coffee and stay alert until Miss Fisher made her escape.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost dawn when Phryne returned to the hotel. She took a deep breath before ascending the stairs. Now came the trickiest part: make her way back without waking up Jack.

Her plan was going well so far. Soon it would all be over. She hated sneaking out like this and keeping things from her Inspector but what choice did she have?

She did not know if she was relieved that Jack seemed not to notice anything or if she was concerned. He usually read her so well, even when she kept her cards close to her chest. Could it be possible that he was suspicious but had not said anything?

She scolded herself, overthinking was not the solution. The solution was to keep calm and protect him at any cost. She had been threatened and was sure the blackmailer would keep true to his word if the agreement were not fulfilled.

This was not really her blame, it was her father’s but the shady man from Singapore did not care about who created the mess, just that it got fixed. On their way to London, Phryne and Henry had stopped here and he soon got involved in the city’s gambling business. He made a debt which now she needed to pay.

Now there had been a murder inside the gambling organization which the boss, to whom Henry owed the money, wanted solved. Miss Fisher did not wish to have anything to do with these people, but she saw no other solution. The boss warned her: she would solve the murder without involving any police, to not compromise their obscure schemes, and the debt would no longer exist. But if she refused, and since her father was too far away to face the consequences, Jack Robinson would be the target of their revenge.

And that was how she found herself in the middle of this mess. Every night she went to the illegal establishment when it was open, looking for clues and interviewing persons. She was awfully close to find the truth; she could feel it.

The Lady Detective pushed her thoughts to the side when she reached the hotel room door. Another deep breath and she entered. Jack seemed to be snoring, thank goodness. She quickly changed her clothes and slipped into bed, to the arms of a pretending to be asleep Detective Inspector.


	3. Chapter 3

Another pleasant day had come to an end for Jack and Phryne and without any mentions of her late-night activities. They had visited a museum and had had lunch at a local restaurant.

He was not very tired but still, as planned, drank a strong coffee before retiring to bed. Phryne was in the other edge, tossing and turning; it was almost time to flee.

He felt her leaving for the bathroom and pondered what to do. The best way was to throw her off guard. He also got up and proceeded to change his pyjamas to street clothes, without making any sound.

When the raven-haired lady came out of the bathroom, ready to leave for the city, she was face to face with an equally ready Jack Robinson. She froze in place, astonished.

“Since you are leaving, I thought I could join you…” – he said casually.

She felt embarrassed and muttered, without looking him in the eye:

“You have noticed since the first night, haven’t you?”

“Yes. I have noticed that for the past three nights you have been away until sunrise. And I have also noticed that you always take your gun. I have figured out the logistics, I am just missing the reason why.”

“Jack, I really need to go…” – she looked at him apologetically – “I promise that I will tell you everything when I come back.”

He gave her his ‘no nonsense’ look and she knew she had to come clean or she would risk losing his trust.

“You´re not going anywhere without giving me an explanation.” – he said exasperated – “I thought we had been over this whole _blind faith_ thing…”

“Fine!” – she compromised – “Here’s the summary: my father owes money to some man here and I need to help him solve a suspicious death or else you would pay the price!”

“Phryne…”

“No, Jack! I have told you, so now I am going to solve it and you are going to stay here in this hotel room where I know you are safe!”

She shot him an upset yet worried look and with that she was out the door.

The Inspector weighed his options: he could go after her and try to help but with so little information about the case, his efforts could ruin the whole thing; besides, if something happened to him, he knew she would blame herself. Best to stay and wait then… after all, he really did have blind faith in her.


	4. Chapter 4

This time, when Phryne reached their hotel room, she did not bother with the noise. Jack had clearly been waiting for her, sitting in bed with a book, still dressed in his white shirt and brown pants. She closed the bedroom door and laid her back on it while staring at him with fondness.

“Are you alright?” – he asked.

“Yes, I figured it all out! It was a suicide, but someone tried to cover it up as a murder to bring attention to the illegal casino and take it out of business. I finally found the suicide note that proves my theory.”

“So, no one is coming after me?”

“Only me, Jack Robinson!” – she said affectionately, getting nearer to the bed – “But I think it might be a good idea to leave Singapore, just in case.”

He pulled her by the waist when she was close enough and made her sit on his lap. He searched her eyes, silently asking for her full attention.

“You could have told me…”

“You don’t need to deal with the consequences of something that was not your fault.” – she interrupted.

“Neither was yours.”

“I am sorry for keeping things from you. Whenever I do is to protect you. I don’t want to lose you.”

“I’ll try my best to make sure you don’t.” – he smiled, nuzzled his nose in her hair and kissed her forehead – “Now, what shall be our next destination, Miss Fisher?”

She used her best seductive voice and whispered in his ear:

“I heard that the Indonesian beaches are beautiful. I think it would be very romantic to kiss you there, Inspector!”

“Really?” – he furrowed his brow and smirked – “Then we better start practising…”


End file.
